


Please Hold Me Tonight

by PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Stuffed Animals as Easter Eggs, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: Patton has a nightmare and Roman happens to be walking by.





	Please Hold Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_StopSigns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_StopSigns/gifts).

Patton awoke in a cold sweat, his body tangled in bedsheets. It took him a moment to realize he’d fallen out of bed. As he extricated himself from the bedclothes, there was a knock at his door. 

“Patton? Are you okay? I was passing by in the hall and it sounded like a dragon witch stubbed her toe.” Of course it would be Roman in the hall when he cried out after a nightmare. Patton got up from the floor and adjusted his pajamas. The sheets were a tangled mess, only outdone by the tangled mess that was his hair.

“You can come in. It was just a bad dream, kiddo.”

Roman opened the door and leaned against the frame. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Patton said idly as he began righting his sheets. He started with pulling everything off the bed, crinkling his nose as he realized the fitted sheet had come loose as well.

“Can I get you anything? I could whip up a batch of cookies,” Roman offered. It was a sweet sentiment, but Patton remembered the blackened pan they’d had to throw away after Roman’s last baking attempt.

“Roman, I’m fine. It’s just my silly head making up even sillier scenes.” The fitted sheet was finally wrangled and set to rights. Patton threw the flat sheet out and watched as it floated down over the bed. A corner fell underneath itself and Patton tried again. The second attempt was somewhat better and Patton snapped the sheet up again and let it fall. This third attempt was the worst so far.

Roman detached himself from the doorframe and grabbed the other ends of the sheet. Together they managed to get the bed covered and tucked the sheet in. Roman picked up the blanket and snorted. “This is heavier than it looks.”

Patton shrugged. “It’s weighted. Logan said a lot of science-y stuff about how it helps with sleeping and so I finally made one up.”

“Now why can’t we just whip up food from thin air? We always have to cook it first and then teleport it,” Roman asked, pouting as he laid out Patton’s blanket.

“Food is one of the five exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration,” Patton said with a smile as he picked up his pillows.

Roman turned to the bedside table. On it were an assortment of stuffed animals. “Which would you like?”

“Roman, those are just to make me happy to see them. I don’t...I don’t sleep with them,” Patton said, blushing.

“I sleep with a stuffed lion named Mufasa,” Roman admitted.

“Why?” Patton asked, surprised to hear Roman did something so childish.

“Because being so perfect all the time sucks sometimes. And holding something soft and innocent makes that all better,” Roman said.

“Well, in that case, if it’s not too much trouble...” Patton wavered.

“No trouble at all! How about this purple teddy bear! Or perhaps the blue narwhal? Is this green octopus covered in glitter?”

“How about the prince?”

“Prince! Prince? I don’t see a stuffed prince, compadre,” Roman turned around to look at Patton.

Patton shook his head. “Not stuffed. You. You don’t have to if you don’t...”

“No, it’s okay!”

“Also, the purple teddy bear!”

“Okay, here they are.” Roman passed the bear over as Patton slid under the covers. He joined Patton and snapped his fingers to shut off the light and close the door.

“Can...can you hold me?” Patton’s voice asked softly.

Roman knew he couldn’t resist such an innocent request. “Come here, Pat.” He embraced the moral side, sighing in contentment as Patton nestled his head against Roman’s chest.

“Good night, Ro.”

“Good night, Pat.”


End file.
